


[Podfic of] Rocks and Water

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [18]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (but they still don't know it), Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Agent Vader, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Original Mythology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Slavery, Spies & Secret Agents, Tatooine Slave Culture, Worldbuilding, also featuring the droid revolution, folk-magic, truly ridiculous amounts of painful irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [02:13:23]Fialleril's Summary:Anakin builds a lightsaber, and Leia gets a delivery...and some surprising revelations with it.





	[Podfic of] Rocks and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rocks and Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563393) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _This one begins very shortly after Trophies, but covers a span of several months during Anakin’s wild bantha chase for the location of the Rebel base between ANH and ESB. It will be a two-parter, as well: the next part will be from Leia’s point of view._
> 
> _In part one you get: Anakin building a lightsaber and definitely not having any conflicted thoughts about Obi-Wan Kenobi, or any parental feelings about Leia. Nope. None at all. Also we get a glimpse of the secret network of free droids within the Imperial ranks. And there’s a lot of Tatooine folk magic. (If Master Obi-Wan could see this, he’d be very grumpy indeed.)_
> 
> _Title is taken from Deb Talan’s song of the same name, which is basically the Anakin and Leia theme song for this ‘verse._
> 
> _Warnings for: some body horror (mainly because Anakin has a morbid sense of humor), implied abuse, medical situations, burning, and…casual talk about murder?_

**Length** 02:13:23

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%2017%20Rocks%20and%20Water.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Reader Note -- Getting to voice Leia's thought process at the end there for this one was amaaaaaazing!
> 
> Cover Note -- I am disgustingly smug that I found an image of just the right lightsaber and that I could get that engraving on there. One of my favorite covers of the series!


End file.
